The Ex-Assassin's first date
by Kiluka-chan
Summary: What will happen to our favorite Ex-Assassin who has never experienced Valentine's Day? Will he make it through the day full of chocolate and fluff? Will a certain spiky haired boy help him through it? Or does Gon have other plans for Killua? (WARNING: Attempted fluff, shounen ai and OOCness!)


**A/N: Hello! As you can see, I'm back with my second fic! Are you surprised? I know I am! I actually have NO idea how this happened O-O But anyways, the following story is an _attempted_ Valentine's Day fic. Notice the emphasis in "_Attempted_". It is also my first attempt at fluff. And shounen ai. I actually have NO idea how to do romance. Or fluff for that matter. So... This might suck... I don't know. Oh, also, I wanted to thank all those beautiful people who took their time to review/favorite/read my first fic! It made me _so, so _happy! Please try to enjoy this one. (Hopefully) So, without further ado, have some OOC attempted fluff! ^^**

**WARNINGS: Attempted fluff and shounen ai. Also, I feel they're OOC (actually, _I know _they're OOC), so... sorry... I tried. Also, I'm bad at grammar and dialouge.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hunter x Hunter does NOT belong to me.**

* * *

The Ex-Assassins first date

Blinding sunlight filtered through the curtains in the room of two young hunters. It was early in the morning and both were fast asleep. One was stretched out on his side; snoring with a smile on his face, and the other was curled up like a cat underneath a pile of blankets. The latter seemed to be slowly stirring while the other just slept on.

Killua lazily blinked one eye open, trying to get used to the light filling his and Gon's hotel room. He laid there for a few minutes, slowly waking up. Until he was tackled out of seemingly nowhere by a certain spiky haired friend of his

"Gon! I thought you were still asleep!" He shouted at the boy on top of him.

"Well, I _was_ asleep, but then I remembered what day it is!" Gon beamed at him happily.

"What day it is?" He slowly blinked, trying to remember what day it was. Today was Friday if he recalled correctly. _'Let's see… Friday…I can't think of anything…' _He looked up his friend, confused.

Gon looked down at his friend who was blinking slowly; as if he was unsure of what Gon was talking about. Gon was shocked. He thought _today_ of all days would mean the world to Killua. After all, it was the day where you get _free chocolate_!

"You don't know what day today is, Killua?" Gon asked the boy underneath him. The other boy shook his head. "Um, I guess not, Gon. What day _is_ it?" He asked.

Gon stared. And stared some more. And some more. Until Killua seemed to lose his patience and smacked Gon across the head.

"OW! What was that for, Killua!?" Gon stared at him, confused.

"W-What was that for!? It was for not telling me!" He yelled, flustered. He hated when Gon just stared at him like that. It made him feel stupid. And Killua hated feeling stupid. He looked around the room. They didn't have a calendar, so he couldn't check what day it is himself.

He was still wondering what day it could be when he was suddenly yanked up by Gon. He looked at his friend, annoyed.

"What _are_ you doing, Gon?" He asked, exasperated. Gon only shook his head, winking at him. The wink took him by surprise. What was Gon planning? He didn't know, but he _did_ know that he was going to be spending the day with Gon; probably doing something crazy. Scratch that, definitely doing something crazy.

"Get dressed, Killua! We're going out _all _day!" Gon put emphasis on "all". Killua did not like the look in his friends' eyes. Yep, as he thought; they're doing something crazy.

He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He then picked out his favorite hoodie and put on a pair of sneakers. When he was finished he looked over at Gon who was pulling on a pair of dark brown cargo shorts and a green T-shirt. As well as his usual boots.

'_What is with him and green?' _He wondered, amused. When he snapped out of it Gon was already pulling him out the door by his hand.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" He inquired. "Nope! It's a secret!" Gon told him. They walked down the street of the small town they were staying in currently. He noticed that there were a bunch of people, more than usual walking around the streets.

He also noticed, rather uncomfortably, that most were couples. He looked around some more and noticed that the whole town was decorated in bright pinks and reds. _'Maybe it's a festival or something?' _He thought. The town sure _did_ look like it was getting ready for some sort of festivity.

"Come on, Killua! You're too slow!" Gon shook his hand. Killua looked down and noticed that his and Gon's hands were still linked together. He flushed before letting go abruptly and looking at his feet.

He looked back up and noticed that Gon had brought them to a big store at the corner of the street. The sign was to worn for him to make out what it said.

"Ok, Killua! You stay right here!" Gon instructed him. Gon then started walking into the big store, leaving him behind.

"Ok, Go- Wait what!? Why do _I_ have to stay here?" He exclaimed. He was mad. Really mad. First Gon won't tell him what day it is. _Then_ he dragged him out of bed. _And then_ dragged him around town for some secret reason only Gon knows. And _now_ he had to wait out here!? Yeah, mad didn't really explain what he was feeling right now.

"The reason is secret! I'll tell you later, ok?" Gon asked him. Then without waiting for an answer, he walked into the store, leaving Killua to brood.

He was still brooding when Gon came out ten minutes later with a small box. Before he could get a good look at the box, Gon slipped it into his pocket. Gon then proceeded to grab his hand again and drag him to a local park that was a few streets away from their hotel.

"Are you going to te-"He was cut off by Gon who yelled a big "Yes!" And whirled around to face him. Gon took the box out of pocket and presented it to him. He took the box from Gon and opened it; it was filled with chocolate.

"C-chocolate!? For me? Thank you Gon!" He shouted. He looked up at Gon. "Is that all? And… why chocolate?" He asked, confused.

"Because today is Valentine's Day! And I got you chocolate because we're going on a date!" Gon beamed at him innocently.

"Ah, I se- WHAT!? A _date?_" He choked out. Gon just stood there; grinning like an idiot. _'A date… we're going on a date. That can't be true… a date? I don't understand…'_ These were the thoughts that ran through his head as Gon took his hand and started walking.

It felt like he was observing himself from far away. He watched as Gon dragged him around the town. It felt like he was looking through a haze. _'A date…? With… Gon?' _The poor Ex-Assassin couldn't wrap his head around it.

The whole day was a blur for him. He could remember bits and pieces of it, like his memory was shattered. He remembered sharing ice cream with Gon, watching a movie with Gon, eating at a restaurant with Gon. But what he was most aware of the whole day; was Gon holding his hand the _entire_ time.

At first he was embarrassed, he could feel the stares of the people around them. And he could hear the whispers.

"Aren't they cute?" Whispered an old lady outside the flower shop. "Truly adorable!" Her assistant whispered back. He grimaced and tried to ignore them.

But then he realized that he _liked_ the feel of Gon's hand encasing his. At that thought he blushed. He looked up at Gon who was _still_ smiling like an idiot. _'Jeez, does nothing embarrass him?'_ He thought, exasperated.

The whole entire day went by fast for Killua. If you asked him what Gon and he had done today, then he wouldn't be able to answer. He could only remember fragments. His mind was blank. He didn't even realize when Gon dragged him back to their hotel room until Gon let go of his hand.

He sat down abruptly on his bed. Staring into space. _'A date… Surely I was dreaming… But why… Would Gon take me on a date…?' _He thought. He was so occupied in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Gon staring at him.

'_Hmmm, I think I broke him…' _Gon thought. Then he giggled. Gon then proceeded to glomp Killua and shout a big "That was fun, Killua! Let's go on another date sometime!" While hugging his friend.

That seemed to break Killua all together. He sat there blinking; staring off into space. "I have _no_ idea whatsoever what's happening." He announced. Then he flopped down onto the bed.

Gon just laughed. "Haven't you ever been on a date befo-"Gon was interrupted by a soft snore; Killua had fallen asleep on the bed next to Gon. "I guess dates are exhausting for ex-assassins!" Gon mused out loud. He then laughed quietly "Happy Valentine's Day, Killua." He whispered in his friends' ear. In his sleep, Killua smiled softly.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? It's _totally_ ok if you didn't! As I said before; I have NO IDEA how to do romance or fluff. I've never even been on a date before. So I don't really know how to write dates O-O Oh, I'm sure something like this has already been done, but I swear I'm not copying! I'm just too lazy to go check every Valentine fic...(I'm so sorry if I accidently copied! I never once meant to!) I also apologize for the OOCness... I'm NOT good at doing Gon...(or Killua)... So, yeah. Thank you if you're reading this! It means so much to me! Happy free chocolate day! Oh, I mean Valentine's Day! ^^ Special thanks to xBungeeGumx! She's the only reason I got the courage to upload this! Thank you Gumee-chan! ^^**


End file.
